Cross My Heart
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: "He witnessed as she allowed the words to roll off her tongue like nothing, with that same warm smile. 'Burn in hell, Ciel.'" Shounen-ai, One-Shot.


**Rating:** _T_ - Implied SebaxCiel.

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso-sensei owns Kuroshitsuji and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Other than the spontaneity of it, I'm actually happy with how this turned out. I do apologize for any possible OOC, though. Feedback is always enjoyed~.

* * *

Brazen, frightfully rebellious flames licked at the sky fervently. They howled predatorily and prideful when all efforts to douse them fell vain, their cluster increasing in size; and thus, force. Claiming the short expanse of what was right wing, the fire quickly conquered what had previously been left untouched by its unforgiving terror. With the foundation burnt clean off, the pillars upholding the second floor of the villa gave out with a heavy, resonating groan.

Lazuli eyes watched with naked terror as the flames eventually consumed the building's entirety.

Tears, hot and searing as the heat collecting around him, glittered the youth's irises with translucency. Moonlight was bereft near completely that night; taunting the black-haired boy's very existence by merely hiding its usually guiding luminescence. Tremors shook his body to its very core — his chest ached profoundly with how his heart was palpitating — a stream of mortification and apprehension sinking into his throbbing veins.

His family was dying.

They were enveloped in the inferno's unmanageable fury, completely encasing the afire mansion; there was nothing he could do.

He wanted to scream so badly. The need to simply allow their names spill from quivering, chapped lips grew so strong, that it elicited further tears of frustration. Falling on his bare knees, ignoring the dull ache attempting to make itself apparent as his small hands clawed at the pavement, the youth could only gape; wide-eyed and awestruck.

And suddenly, he heard it.

He wasn't entirely certain what "it" was, or why he found an increasing sense of fear instill in him when it occurred. However, he could tell his body ha somehow been longing — _expecting_ — for this; waiting desperately for the slightest inkling of hope he had buried deep in himself. Even so, the pseudo relief simply couldn't block out the growing terror beginning to numb his being.

It had been a shriek. Shrill, hoarsely soft; thoroughly laced with a pain and confusion he wouldn't comprehend then — and he soon realized the voice had formed a familiar syllable, something clear.

A name — C-Ciel?

Previously half-lidded eyes snapped fully open, hurt welling in those lapis eyes, when realization dawned. It was his name. And, undoubtedly, his mother calling it out.

He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could — which wasn't nearly as quick as he would have liked — and tripped up a few times before succeeding somewhat. Then, he broke into a sprint, lungs piercing his chest beneath his ribs as unfiltered clouds of cold air and smog invaded his previously untainted being. His hands dangled uselessly by his sides until he managed to reach an opening, clear of fire, and slipped in haphazardly.

He bolted straight away for his parents, who were huddled together in a morbid display on the burnt floor. He strained every cell in his body to move faster; to, perhaps, allow him to save them. Yet, a powerful presence did not grant him his wish. It prevented him from getting any closer to their demised bodies. It was like an inexistent repellent, mocking him. All he could do was see, but not touch. And it was driving him _insane_.

Abruptly, he caught a sluggish movement from his mother.

Before he knew it, she was smiling ever so gently at him. Her strawberry-blonde tresses were touched faintly with ashes, and blood stained her ivory evening dress. Somehow, they added in her obvious beauty. Then, he heard it. Saw it. Witnessed as she allowed the words to roll off her tongue like nothing, with that same warm smile.

"_Burn in hell, Ciel."_

With one final attempt to reach for his parents, the black-haired youth suddenly found himself caught by a pair of all too familiar arms. Dilated irises watched as the raven-haired demon quirked a perfect brow, a twisted kind of worry settling on his features.

It was then, Ciel noticed that the only sounds audible were of him heavily breathing; gasping for air. Curling his small hands into fists at the demon's side, he blatantly ignored that his normal self would never allow Sebastian to hold him like so. Let alone permit him to witness such a weak side of himself. Nor did he bother to wonder how and why it was his butler had managed to catch him before he had almost thrown himself off his bed.

All he could comprehend was the creeping fear leftover from his incubus.

Sighing softly, Sebastian picked up his bocchan fully — surprisingly without protest — and cradled him. Resting his chin atop the youth's head, he refrained from making any crude remarks. As tempting as it was, given the probable cause for this scenario, he didn't wish to incur his bocchan's wrath upon himself.

He would have to be a masochistic idiot to do that.

"…—mise me, Sebastian."

Said male glanced down, cobalt eyes fractionally wide as he was met with fierce lapis and violet.

"Excuse me, bocchan?"

Sebastian internally smiled when a blush briefly decorated Ciel's features, before he reiterated; "Promise me you'll never leave my side."

A sultry smile played on the raven-haired butler's lips as he gently set down the youth. Kneeling on the floor, arm lapping over his chest and shoulder dutifully, fuchsia eyes peered up at his master through his fringe.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
